


No More Secrets, I Swear.

by anothermikaelson



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: <3, F/F, F/M, Multi, cindy and jenny give me choni vibes lol, mostly camney but there's hournite and yolandaxhenry and jennyxcindy sooooo, stargirl fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: Courtney and Cameron promised each other that they would never lie to each other. But a little family dinner sparks a wildfire of lies, secrets, and fighting. Now, all they want to hear from each other is, "No more secrets, I swear."--(cindy's not a bitch in this)
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Cameron Mahkent & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore, Cindy Burman/Jenny Williams, Henry King Jr./Yolanda Montez
Kudos: 22





	1. Making the First Move

**-Cameron's POV-**

I walk with Courtney to lunch, and sit down next to Henry Jr., as she goes to buy her lunch with Yolanda and Beth. Courtney puts her backpack on the seat next to mine, and tells me to watch it for her, and I nod, smiling as she walks off.

Henry punches my shoulder playfully. "Dude, just ask her out already."

I choke on my water. "What?"

"Come on, I'm not a mind reader, and I can tell you like her," Henry says. I roll my eyes. "Or maybe I am, since I can hear things sometimes, but I don't know. My head just hurts and I start hearing things."

"Yeah, but I think she's not into me like that." I sigh.

Rick sits down next to Henry. "Oh, Courtney's definitely into you, Cam."

"How'd you know what we were talking about?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I'm not stupid. I know you have a crush on Court, and it's not like there's another girl you're complaining about not being into you."

"So how should I ask her? I've never asked out a girl before." I look up, and Rick and I both look at Henry.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Henry takes a bite of his sandwich.

Rick raises an eyebrow. "You're the only one here with dating experience."

"So you want to know how I asked Yolanda out."

I look at Rick, and we turn back to Henry, nodding.

"I just asked her. Like, 'Hey, Yolanda, wanna go see a movie sometime?', and she said yes, and then boom! First date. Besides, we were already friends then, so it wasn't that awkward, and I'd heard Cindy telling her to just tell me how she felt, so it wasn't hard."

"Yeah, but I don't know if Court likes me that way, and besides, she's a freaking superhero! There are way better guys out there, she'd never like me like that," I complain. Courtney's the superheroine Stargirl, Beth is Dr. Mid-Nite, Yolanda is Wildcat, Rick is Hourman, and Cindy is Shiv. Henry might have powers, since Cindy and Courtney have found out who his dad is, but so far, nothing is happening. I don't know if I have powers, or if Jenny does.

"Oh, she does, Cameron. You're just too oblivious to notice." Cindy and Jenny sit down across from us, holding hands. "Just ask her out already."

"How though?" I ask.

"Well, the Homecoming dance is tomorrow night. You and Court can go together, since Henry and Yolanda are going together, and so are Cindy and I," Jenny says. She looks over at Rick. "Oh, yeah, and Rick, man up and ask Beth out already. No one else can notice, but I see you drooling over her." Henry and I whip our heads to Rick's direction, gaping.

Rick's eyes widen. "What?! I-"

Just then, Yolanda, Beth, and Courtney come back, sitting down at the table. "So what'd we miss?" Courtney asks, sitting down next to me.

Henry puts an arm around Yolanda. "Homecoming dance. So, me and 'Landa are going together, and so are Cindy and Jenny. How about you guys?" He grins smugly at Rick and me, and I try to shrug it off.

"I don't know." I notice Courtney's shoulder's slump slightly, but I'm sure I just imagined that.

The topic shifts to the upcoming math test or something, but I'm too busy thinking to join in their conversation, until Courtney snaps me out of my trance.

"Hey, Cameron? Cam? You there?" Courtney waves her hand in my face. I blink and blush slightly.

"Sorry, what?"

Courtney laughs. "Figures. He's too busy drawing in math to even pay attention."

"Hey!"

**-Courtney's POV-**

After school, Cindy comes over to my house to work on a project for chemistry. She's a pro at chemistry, since her dad is Dragon King, but she's on the JSA, not the ISA, because after how horribly her dad treated her, she wants to make a difference.

I groan and lie on my bed, my head hanging off the bed, so I'm upside down, facing Cindy, who's sitting cross-legged on the floor. "God, he's so freaking adorable."

Cindy plays with the pom-poms on my rug. "Just tell him how you feel! That's what I did with Jenny, and look how that turned out."

I sit up and look at her. "Yeah, but what if he doesn't-"

"Oh, sweetie, he totally likes you back. What else do the guys talk about while you and Beth and Yolanda are buying lunch?"

"You eavesdrop on them? What do they talk about? Well, other than the fact that Rick likes Beth, since that has to be the first thing I learned since I moved here." Cindy laughs.

"Court, just tell him how you feel. And, if you're worried about him, just remember-- you're a Cosmic Staff-wielding, badass superheroine . And he couldn't be more into you."

"Oh God, you did not just quote _Teen Wolf_."

Cindy sighs. "Just tell him how you feel, alright?" She looks at her phone. "Oh, we have cheerleading practice now, let's go." I nod and stand up. Cindy was my first friend when I moved here to Blue Valley, and she encouraged me to join the cheerleading squad. I hesitated at first, but decided to join after realizing how amazing the routines Cindy came up with were.

I quickly change into my cheerleading uniform and put on my jacket over it. Cindy and I head downstairs.

"Pat, Mike, I'm going to practice!" I yell over to the two, who are playing video games. Well, Pat's trying to learn, at least.

Pat nods. "Alright, we'll be over later with Barbara to watch the game, Court!" He nods at Cindy, and with that, Cindy and I are off to school.

-Cameron's POV-

I nervously walk down the stairs down to the field where the cheerleaders are practicing their routine. Hesitating, I turn around and see Henry and Rick raising their eyebrows at me, with Henry giving me a c'mon, just do it! look, and Rick giving me a chicken out now and I'm never going to let you hear the end of it look. Rolling my eyes, I think about what my dad told me earlier.

_Maybe this girl is just waiting for you to ask her to the dance._

_She'd better._

Cindy sees me, and walks over. "If you break her heart, I'll slash up your face." I gulp, and walk over to Courtney, who's standing a few feet away, and I awkwardly clear my throat. "Uh, hi, Court."

She turns around, smiling. "Hey, Cameron! What's up?"

My heart rate. "Uh, nothing much." Now or never, Cameron. "Do you want to go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

Courtney raises her eyebrows. "What?" Crap. _Cameron, you're such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't-_ "Yes! I would! I mean, I do, but I kind of made plans."

My heart sinks. "Oh. Okay." God, I'm going to kill Henry and Rick.

"Not to go the dance--" Whew, at least no other guy asked her. "I was just going to hang out with Beth, since she's not going with anyone. But I can get her to go with Rick or something. She's like, smitten to him." Courtney laughs. "So, yes!"

I feel myself smiling, and I can't stop smiling. "Okay, see you then! Uh, I'll pick you up at 7?"

Courtney smiles. "Yeah, sure! And uh, get Rick to ask Beth to the dance, please." She looks over to where Cindy is calling her name, and turns back to me. "Alright, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." I smile, and Courtney quickly kisses my cheek before running over to the rest of the cheerleaders.

I quickly head up back to where Rick and Henry are.

"So how'd it go?" Rick asks.

"She said yes, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and you'd better ask Beth to the dance since Courtney's bailing on her to go with me, so man up, and ask her out to the dance." I sit down, and Henry looks over at Rick.

"I think he's lost it."

"For the record, Cam, I've already asked Beth, like two minutes ago, and she said yes." Rick ruffles my hair, making me roll my eyes.

-Courtney's POV-

"CINDY! CINDY! CYNTHIA!" I shake her shoulders.

Cindy raises her eyebrows. "Yes, I know he asked you to the dance. I saw." She laughs, as Jenny walks over.

"Finally! It's about time!" She says, making me smile. "We've been waiting for him to make a move since the moment he's laid his eyes on you."

"I also may or may not have kissed him on the cheek, and now I need a dress and shoes and like, everything, oh my God, is this like, a first date? What am I supposed to do? I mean, I've had like one boyfriend before this, but it was like two months, so there's that, and also..."

"Courtney. Chill out. We'll help you out, but first, we have a routine to display." Cindy puts a hand on my shoulder, looking over at Jenny. "She's definitely lost it."


	2. The First Date (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney freaking out right before the dance, Cindy helping her calm down, Cameron also freaking out, Yolanda and Cindy fangirling over pretty much everything, you get where I'm going...

**-Courtney's POV-**

"Ack!" I fumble with my necklace, and drop it on the floor. "God, I'm so clumsy." I pick it up and put it on, and smooth out my dress, and quickly video call Cindy, who picks up almost instantly. 

"Court? You good?" She asks, clearly busy. 

"Yeah, should I put my hair up or down?" I ask, playing with it. "Or should I straighten it?" 

Cindy comes closer to the camera, and tilts her head to the side. "I say straighten, then ribbon curl slightly." 

I nod, and quickly go grab my flat iron and curling iron. "Thanks!" 

"You're nervous, aren't you?" She asks. 

"No, what makes you say that?" I run the flat iron through my hair. 

Cindy purses her lips. "Well, for one, you're literally bouncing up and down, and you put the wrong pair of shoes out on your bed." I turn around and look at the pair of sneakers on my bed. 

"Okay, I'm a little nervous." I sigh, and brush my now-straightened hair, that actually falls past my shoulders. "I mean, I've never been to a dance before, and I haven't actually been on a date since like, the eighth grade." 

There's a flash as the light reflects off Cindy's earrings, and I start curling my hair, revealing the darker roots that grow out and turn blonde. "Girl, calm down, you're going to be fine. At least you're not freaking out like Beth right now. Yolanda's texted me a million times about how Beth's going crazy right now, trying to get ready for a dance with Rick." 

I laugh, and put down my curling iron, quickly brushing my curls out so it looks more normal. "What do you think?" I stand up and spin around. 

Cindy looks thoughtful. "Hmm, the dress is really nice. Is it a halter dress?" I nod. "It's like, not too short but not too long. And the shade of red is actually kind of aesthetic with your look." 

"Should I take the necklace off? Is it too much?" I look down at the imitation ruby on the gold chain around my neck. 

"Uh, do you have any other necklaces?" Cindy asks, putting her hair in a bun, leaving out the two platinum-blonde strands alone. 

I hold up a few more, mostly chains and pendants, and a few chokers. "The gold necklace with the heart charm." I put it on, and Cindy smiles. "Yeah, that one looks nice. And which shoes are you wearing?" I head to my closet and grab a pair of nude heels, and put it on. Cindy smiles. "Yeah, there we go. And you still have to put on makeup, too." 

I nod, and quickly apply a little bit of makeup. "Lipstick or lip gloss?" I ask. 

Cindy looks over. "Lipstick." 

"Red or flesh?" 

"Red. Well, not Cheryl Blossom red, but--" She pauses. "Actually, put on Cheryl Blossom red real quick?" I apply some red lipstick, and Cindy raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, keep that. You look amazing." I look in the mirror, and see how it really brings out my blonde hair. I quickly put on some mascara, and put on a cropped leather jacket on top, since it's getting cold. 

"Well?" I spin again. 

Cindy smiles. "As long as Cameron doesn't get a heart attack within the first two seconds, I think you're good." I blush. "Alright, what do you think of my outfit?" She stands up, showing off her deep blue cocktail dress, black heels, and perfect hair. 

"Cindy, I'm beginning to think you're trying to make me look bad on purpose." She laughs. 

"Hey, as long as I don't get dress coded for wearing something too revealing, even though guys can't stare at me without being slashed." Cindy whips out her wrist blades, and retracts them. I laugh, and she throws on a fur coat. "Alright, I'll see you there!" 

"'Kay, bye!" She ends the call, and I quickly take a mirror selfie, and throw my phone, some money, and lipstick into my clutch. 

Just then, the doorbell rings, and I jump up. "I'M GETTING IT!" I yell down the hall, and run downstairs to open it. 

**-Cameron's POV-**

I'm pretty sure I'm sweating enough to fill a swimming pool right now. I ring the doorbell at Courtney's house, and fidget slightly with the corsage I got for her. Cliche, I know. But I just thought, hey, why not get a little extra? I hear Courtney's muffled voice through the door yelling, "I'm getting it!" and try not to laugh. 

After a few footsteps, the door opens, revealing Courtney, who looks completely different. She's wearing a red dress that falls about halfway to her knees, and a cropped leather jacket, along with a pair of nude heels. I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a heart attack. 

"Hey, Court." I say, hoping my voice didn't crack. 

Courtney smiles back at me. "Hi, Cameron." I remember the corsage, and hand it to her. 

"I really hope that's not cliche or anything, I just thought that-" Courtney cuts me off. 

"I love it. Thanks." She puts it on her wrist, and suddenly, her mom runs out. 

"Pictures. Now." Courtney groans, and I try not to laugh. "Please, Court? Just one." Courtney stands closer to me, and I put an arm around her, smiling for the picture. Barbara smiles. 

"Thanks for keeping her socially active, Cameron." I smile at her. 

"No problem." I look at Courtney, who's about to kill her mom with her glare. "Alright, you ready?" Courtney nods, and we head down to the driveway, where my dad's waiting for us in the car. 

I hold the door open for Courtney in the backseat, and climb in next to her. Dad turns around and smiles at Courtney. "Hi, you must be Courtney." Courtney smiles and shakes his hand, and introduces herself, and we drive off to school. 

At school, I get out of the car and hold the door open for Courtney. "Bye, Dad." 

"Bye, and thanks for the ride!" Courtney says, and my dad waves to us, driving off. 

We get in and pay for the tickets, and enter the gym, where it's been transformed into a dance floor. Yolanda and Henry see us and run over, smiling. 

"Wow, Court, you look amazing!" Yolanda says, throwing her long braid over her shoulder. "And different, though I can't exactly place it." 

I look at my date again, and realize what it is. "It's the hair, and the lipstick, I think. It makes you look more, uh..." I try to find a word that doesn't seem weird. "Pretty. I mean, not that you weren't always pretty, but, like, it just makes you stand out more." I feel heat rushing into my cheeks, and suddenly feel extremely thankful for the dimness of the gym. God, I must sound like such an idiot. 

Courtney smiles at me. "I don't know how to respond to that, so, uh, thanks?" 

Cindy and Jenny join us, and Beth and Rick follow after. "I almost got dress coded earlier, so we had to run in!" Cindy pants, out of breath. 

Courtney shakes her head. "You should've worn a jacket over that." Cindy adjusts the sleeves on her shoulder so that they reveal less of her shoulder, but to little to no avail. 

The girls start their own conversation on their dresses, and Rick and Henry pull me aside. 

"Corsage, huh? Classic Cameron." Henry smirks. 

I adjust my corsage. "I don't know what is wrong with me." 

Rick puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're sweating. A lot." 

"I am aware of that." I sigh, and look over at Courtney, who's bouncing up and down to the music with the girls. "Should I ask for a dance or something?" 

Henry shrugs. "Sure. Wait for a slow song, though." I glare at him. 

Just then, a slow song comes on. I roll my eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me." 

"Come on, you can do it." Henry walks off to go dance with Yolanda, and Rick and I look at each other. 

"I'll do it if you do," Rick says. 

"Deal." I go and walk over to Courtney, holding out my hand. "May I have this dance?" _That sounds way better in movies._

Courtney nods, taking my hand, and pulls me to the dance floor. 


	3. "Officially Official"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax of the first date. Cheesy, kind of. Plenty of fluff for you guys <3

**-Courtney's POV-**

"May I have this dance?" Cameron asks. I nod, smiling, trying to keep my blush down.

Taking his hand, I awkwardly pull Cameron onto the dance floor, trying to ignore Yolanda and Cindy's thumbs-ups and obnoxious smiles, and see Beth and Rick a few feet away from me, slowly swaying to the music. I catch Rick's eye and raise an taunting eyebrow at him, whose ears are slowly turning pink as I smirk.

After finding a spot for us, we somehow end up in the right position. I put my hand on his shoulder, while he puts one on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Then I put my other hand in his other free hand, and we figure out how to sway to the music. I'm probably blushing extremely red right now. How does Yolanda do it? And Beth?

It also doesn't really help that the song playing is "A Thousand Years." Wasn't this like, the wedding song for Bella and Edward? Anyway, I don't know what makes me do it, but I put my head on Cameron's shoulder, as we continue swaying. Seriously, how long is this song?

I try not to pay attention to the lyrics of the song, but eventually I cave in to how relatable the words are.

_Darling, I have died every day waiting for you..._

I grit my teeth. _Court, focus on something else. Anything._

Cameron stops suddenly, and asks me, "Court? You good?"

"Yeah," I say, mumbling against his shoulder. "Why?" I ask.

"You tensed up." Dang it, why is his voice so freaking soothing?

After a few seconds of silence, I find the right words. "Just trying to keep my mind off something, that's all."

"The song lyrics?" He asks.

I blink. "How-"

"You're not the only one." I look up at him, and smile slightly. Cameron smiles back at me, leans down, and lightly kisses me, before I kiss him back and fireworks are everywhere, lights are exploding, butterflies are flying in my stomach, and suddenly I'm being drawn back to reality, breaking away.

"Woah," I say. Finally, the song ends, and laugh slightly.

"What is it?" Cameron asks, raising an eyebrow.

I struggle for words. "They were right." "Who were right?" "Yolanda. Cindy. Jenny. About a first kiss. The fireworks?" I manage to say.

"You felt that too?" He asks. I nod, and excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I find Cindy in the crowd and drag her, Jenny, and Yolanda into the hallway to tell them everything.

**-Cameron's POV-**

I catch the attention of Henry, who's alone, for some reason, and tell him everything.

"So...are you two together now, or what?" He takes a sip of water.

"Uh...I don't know, are we? I don't know how this stuff works!" God, I really should've thought this through.

Henry sighs, and finishes his water. "Figure it out on your own, bro. I've done my part in getting you with Courtney, and you need to do yours now. Same with Rick." We both turn to the dance floor, where Beth is dancing, and Rick is awkwardly standing there trying not to laugh.

"You didn't do anything to help with this, Henry," I say.

"I encouraged you to ask her out, you did it, and now you gotta figure this out on your own." I sigh.

"Well, how did you and Yolanda become official?"

Henry purses his lips. "I asked her out, we went to see a movie, and then I took her hand halfway through. It's a process."

"How come you and Yolanda got together in the most cliché way possible?" I wonder out loud.

"Whatever. We're together now, and now it's your turn. Man up." He pats my chest and goes to talk with one of his football friends.

Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with the most popular guy in the school. Maybe it's because of Courtney and Yolanda's friendship, or maybe because my dad and his were friends back in the day. But we really didn't hang out much until Courtney moved to Blue Valley and joined us.

Courtney comes back with Yolanda, Cindy, and Jenny in tow, and smiles at me. Cindy whispers something in Courtney's ear, and walks off with Jenny. Meanwhile, Yolanda stays close by. "Yolanda, do you mind?" Courtney asks.

Yolanda smirks. "No, go on, pretend I'm not here. I wanna see how this pans out." She crosses her arms, trying to act casual while staying within earshot of Courtney and me. I roll my eyes.

Courtney steps forward a little bit. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"It's fine. So, uh, do you not want me to do that thing I did earlier anymore, or just forget about it, or...?" _Smooth, Cameron._

The spotlight in the room reflects off Courtney's eyes. They're a mesmerizing sea blue, I notice. Like sapphires. She laughs. "It's not something I can forget, my first kiss. And if you want my honest opinion--" She stands closer, looking up at me. Sometimes I forget how short she is, almost half a foot shorter than me. "--there's nothing that can ever compare to that. Except maybe this." She kisses me, and finally, I realize this is how it feels to be official. I hear a squeal, and turn to the direction of it.

Yolanda is standing there, bubbling with excitement. Frick, I forgot she was there.

For the rest of the night, we just dance our heads off, and have a great time. Being with Courtney feels like a huge weight's been lifted off my chest for some reason, and finally, we've gotten Beth and Rick together as well.

At the end of the dance, we all walk out together, with Cindy and Yolanda rambling on about how "Camney and Hournite are officially official" or something like that, and wait for our rides. Henry drives Yolanda home, Rick drives Beth home, and after Cindy's chauffeur comes to pick her and Jenny up, it's just Courtney and me waiting for my dad.

He finally arrives to pick us up, and when we get to the Dugan-Whitmores', I walk Courtney up to the front door, and give her a quick kiss before walking back into the car.

This is definitely the best night of my life.

**-Courtney's POV-**

BEST. NIGHT. EVER!!


	4. Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x9 au, just follow along...you'll get it
> 
> slightly angsty, but not really <3

**-Cameron's POV-**

"Cameron." I look up from my drawing and see my dad standing in the doorway of my room, smiling at me. There's a little hint of a breeze all of a sudden.

I put down my pencil and turn over my paper, smiling at my dad. "Hey, you're back."

Dad smiles at me. "Yeah, my coworker had to leave early from the trip because she was feeling the slightest bit under the weather, but she says after a good night's sleep she'll be better."

"Oh." I don't exactly know how to respond to that. 

"Well, it's getting a little late, Cameron. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." 

"'Night, Dad." The little breeze of cool air suddenly disappears as my dad leaves the room. I turn back to my drawing. 

My phone chirps with a text from Courtney about an hour later, with her saying goodnight. It's then that I realize it's almost midnight, so I quickly text her goodnight before heading off to sleep. 

\--

_BEEP BEEP BEE-_

I slam my hand on my alarm clock, and groan, wondering why the heck I set my alarm for 6 in the morning. That's when I remember that I agreed to meet Courtney early for breakfast at the diner. 

"Crap." I jump out of bed, quickly brush my teeth and change into a random t-shirt and jeans, and throw on a random jacket. Then I shove all my books and drawing materials into my backpack, grab my phone, leave a note on my desk saying I left early to study or something. As quietly as I can, I slip out the front door and walk to the diner, claiming a booth by the front. 

Less than two minutes later, Courtney walks in, tossing her backpack into the booth, sliding into the seat in front of me, clearly fed up with something. Or some _one_. 

I reach across the table to take her hand. "Are you okay?" 

Courtney manages a smile. "It's just...Pat. Again." 

"He didn't catch you on the way out, did he?" I ask, suddenly guilty. Pat and Barbara are really against Courtney dating before graduation, since apparently in 8th grade Courtney dated this guy for a month, and her grades dropped drastically. And besides, she's a superhero, so I guess dating shouldn't be a top priority. But Beth, Rick, Yolanda, and Cindy do fine, which is probably due to the fact that Yolanda and Cindy didn't know Pat before, anyway, and Pat trusts Rick enough to take care of Beth. Pat doesn't really know me, though, so I guess I'm dead if he finds out. 

"No, he woke me up at 3 in the morning to see how I defended myself against 'surprise attacks'. I kind of punched him in the eye, and spent half an hour helping him ice it." She sighs. "I don't think we're doing that ever again." 

I try not to laugh. "How is his eye?" Pat and I aren't close or anything, but it never hurts to ask. 

"Well, I forgot to take off one of my rings when I went to sleep, and I punched him so hard there's a dent. He's actually contemplating getting a tetanus shot for it." I let out a chuckle as Courtney blushes. "So he has a partially purple-black eye right now." 

Just then, the waitress comes to take our orders, and Courtney orders an omelet while I order pancakes. "Oh, and a coffee," Courtney adds. She looks at me, and I add another coffee to the order. 

"So you just snuck out?" I ask as the waitress leaves. 

"Left a note and pretended to be studying for a test with Cindy." 

"Oh." The waitress comes back with our food a few minutes later. 

\--

The bell rings, and school is dismissed. I head over to my locker and check my phone, seeing that my dad has texted me. 

_Hey, we're having dinner with my coworker. Come home early._

I quickly reply back an _ok_ and head over to Courtney at her locker, which is literally, like 3 feet away from mine. 

Courtney drops some of her books on the floor, and I help her pick them up, handing them to her. "Thanks, Cam. Hey, what are you doing later?" 

"Oh, my dad wants me home early today. We're having dinner with one of his coworkers." 

Her face falls a little bit. "Oh, okay."

God, why does it hurt to see her so sad? "Why, did you want to do something today?" I cup her face in my hand. 

"I wanted to take you on a ride on my Staff, but we could do that some other time. Like, Christmas! When it snows!" Suddenly her face lights back up, and I feel a weight being lifted off my chest. 

"That sounds great, Court." I check the time, and see that I have to go the weekly art club meeting. "Uh, I have to go to art club now. I'll call you later?" 

Courtney beams. "Okay! I have cheer practice in a bit, too." I give her a quick kiss before heading down the hall. 

**-Courtney's POV-**

"Alright, that's it for today!" Cindy announces, as I land my flip and hold my hands up in the air, breathless. 

It's too early though. I look at the scoreboard on the football field, and see that there's still half an hour of practice. "Cindy, there's still half an hour." 

She vaguely waves it off. "I think we nailed that. We should all head home early today, since it'll get cold soon." Cindy smiles, but I can see something else in her eyes. 

A few minutes later, everyone else is heading home, and I pull her aside. "Okay, what's up with you today?" 

"What do you mean?" 

I sigh. "Cindy, you're acting different. You don't care anymore." 

Cindy drops to the floor. "Jenny and I broke up."

I sit down next to her. "No! Why?" 

"I don't know. She broke it off. But I guess she has a reason. Her grades haven't been exactly up lately, and even though I offered to help her, she said that her parents want her to focus on grades over dating." 

"Aw, sweetie. Wanna go shopping or something? It's a Friday." I hold my hand out, but Cindy shakes her head. 

"It's fine. I want to spend some time with my stepmom today. We never talk, anyway." I nod, and say goodbye to her, heading home. 

I flop down on my bed, and within minutes I fall asleep. 

\--

The smell of food wakes me up. 

Oh, right. We're having guests over for dinner. 

I look at the clock, and it's already almost 7. Realizing that it's almost dinnertime, and that I can do my homework tomorrow, I head downstairs, to Pat talking to Mom. 

"...actually, I should tell you everything." Oh, no. 

Mom tilts her head to the side. "Like what?" 

"I failed a history test." I cut in. 

"What?" Pat says, looking at me. Just then, the doorbell rings. 

"Could you get that, sweetie?" Mom asks me. I nod, as Pat walks over and whispers to me, "no more lying!" 

I pout and head over to the door, opening it. A wave of cold air rushes into the house, but that's probably because it's already November. But that's not the first thing I notice. 

" _Cameron?"_

"Hi, Court." Oh, god. Oh, god, oh god, oh, god. 

"Come in!" I try to be awkwardly enthusiastic. If Pat and Mom ever found out about us, I'd be grounded for life. 

Cameron's dad and grandparents introduce themselves, and walk in, greeting Pat and Mom as we all sit down at the table for dinner. I sit down next to Cameron, smiling. 

After a Norwegian grace, I look over at my boyfriend for a translation. "Don't look at me, I studied French," he says, smiling. I smile back. 

We're about halfway through dinner when Jordan, Cameron's dad, starts talking. "So, Courtney, Cameron tells me you're quite the gymnast." I subtly choke on my water, and look at Cameron, who discreetly takes my hand under the table, calming me a little by lacing our fingers. 

"Uh, yeah." I smile a little.

"In Valley Village, she was the best on the team." I shoot Mom a look, which doesn't seem to change anything, because then she says, "I hear you're quite the artist, Cameron. What kind?" 

I resist the urge to drop my head on the table. Cameron looks at me, and looks back at Mom. "Uh, paints, mostly." 

"Just like his mother." I smile at Cameron's grandmother, as she says something else I don't understand. 

About a few minutes later, I begin to notice how Jordan has a little thing for Mom. Wait, Jordan has a thing for Mom?! 

"Well, that's delicious, I think I'll have a little bit more of that, if you don't mind," Jordan says, just as Mike is scooping the last of the dumplings. Yes, go Mike!!

I volunteer to get the rest of the batch from the oven, and retract my hand instantly from the hot plate, grabbing oven mitts to take it out, just as Max comes to the table, hoping for leftovers, distracting everybody. I hand the dish to Jordan, who takes it with his _bare hands_. What. The. Hell? That thing should burn an average human, unless-

Oh, god. 

Jordan's Icicle. 

I pull Pat aside to talk to him, and hope that Cameron doesn't know about it. Oh, no, what if Cameron has the powers too? Does he? I don't think so. He'd tell me if he does.

Later, as Jordan and Cameron's grandparents head out and say their goodbyes to my family, Cameron walks over to me. "You good?" He asks. 

Is my expression weird right now? I quickly put on a smile. _Court, he could be like Cindy. Bad parents, good person. Chill out. No, not chill out. Calm down. Just don't think about his dad liking your mom._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just...I'm a little bit tired." 

He puts on a worried expression. "Oh. Do you still want me to call you later?" He says the last part quietly. 

"Maybe not...sorry, Cam." Cameron smiles, still. 

"It's fine. Get enough sleep. I know you woke up a little earlier than usual today." 

He's so understanding. "Thanks." I look over at the adults, who are still saying their goodbyes. "Can we hug or something?" 

Cameron turns around to make sure the adults are busy, and smiles. "Of course." I smile and get on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek in the process. We let go quickly, and he drops a quick kiss on my forehead. Then we go back to pretending to be talking about a math test. 

Jordan approaches me after the rest of the Mahkents have walked out the door. "You do know why I'm here, don't you, Courtney?" Oh crap, he knows. "Because I had to meet the girl my son has been talking so much about. And I approve." 

Well, that's great. 

"Thank you for your hospitality." I smile, and Jordan leaves. I leave the door open long enough to give Cameron one last smile and wave before I close it. 

Should I tell Cameron? Or does he already know? Ack, I'm so conflicted right now. 

**-Cameron's POV-**

The same dream again. Again. The same dream of my dad seemingly exploding, with ice coming out of nowhere, covering my mom's beautiful garden, leaving it frozen. 

I forgot when I first started having this dream, but it's been a recurring dream for as long as I can remember. 

But I'll find out why I keep having this dream. 

**\--**

**1950 words.**

**So there's a little sort of cliffhanger at the end, hehe. I'm sorry it took me forever to continue this story, it's just that the series finale left me trashing all my ideas. Most of the story now will probably going to be hopefully season 2 scenarios, or just what I kind of want to happen in season 2.**

**and i kind of just broke up cindy and jenny, since i kind of want to throw artemis in here, and maybe make it like a triangle with cameron and courtney? or just throw her in with cindy. suggestions open!!**

**\--i'll probably update less since school is a thing now--**

**love y'all,**

**~ely <3**


End file.
